Eclectic Witch
by guacspawn
Summary: Fayre Gilbert was a normal teenage girl until her parents car went off a bridge, with her and her sister in the car also. They find their lives changing in so many ways, but drastically when Fayre starts getting visions of future events, and supernatural beings enter their lives. Desperate to save her family, she also tries to save her heart. Klaus/OC in season 2 (will be endgame)
1. Pilot: Part 1

Fayre awoke, rising up in her bed clutching her head as a searing pain formed. She couldn't place the emotion she she was currently feeling, but in her gut she knew something bad was coming. She glanced around her room, but everything seemed to be in place. With shaky fingers Fayre grabbed her comforter and swung her legs over the bed. When she went to stand her legs gave out underneath her and the searing pain returned. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but nothing came out. White hot flashes sprung in her mind and it almost felt like a lock was being clicked lights in her room started flickering before burning out.

A gasp escaped Fayre's lips as her hands shot out, the picture frame on her dresser almost flies into the wall on command. Other miscellaneous objects crash around her as her headache soars. Her vision starts to fade as she sees a different scene in front of her.

 _Fayre suddenly finds herself walking in the woods, she can idly hear the remnants of a bonfire party behind her as she ventures farther and farther. The darkness almost felt like it was consuming her. She could feel the twigs crunch underneath the solace of her shoes, but something felt off. This wasn't her, she could tell in the way the body she possessed was moving that it wasn't her, but she was seeing from their point of view._

" _Lost?" A voice announced their arrival behind Fayre._

 _The body whirled around, eyes wide as their hand went up to their heart. "Jeez, you get off on scaring people? My loser boyfriend left me in the woods, I'm just heading back to the party."_

 _As she moved to go past him, the dark figure of a man stopped her from moving any further. "I always love helping a damsel in distress."_

" _I'm fine, thank you." But wait, Fayre recognized that voice? It almost sounded like Vicki Donovan? She tried to push past him again, but she ran into the hard chest of the man._

 _But then suddenly Fayre wasn't in Vicki's body, she was standing next to a tree watching the scene play out before her. She wanted to yell at Vicki to run, to get out of there while she still could. But her efforts were futile. The man had dark hair, stood at a good 5'10 and had sharp futures. He was handsome, but had an aura of danger. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist."_

" _I'll scream."_

 _The dark haired man smirked. "Now now.. You wouldn't want to ruin my fun would you?" He looked into her eyes. "Don't scream." The man moved at an unimaginable speed, grabbing onto Vicki's shoulders and sinking his teeth into her neck. Blood dripped past her clavicle all over Vicki's leather jacket. Vicki opened her mouth but whatever the man said had marked her actions, and no noise came out of her mouth. The man kept sucking until Vicki's body went limp, and he not so gently threw her over to the side . He smiled cooly before vanishing in a second before her eyes._

 _Fayre's lips parted in shock at everything happening before her. What was that man? Was Vicki dead? How did she get here? Her vision went dark again before a shadow stood before her. "Who are you?" Fayre managed to gasp out._

" _I'm your power." What?_

" _What does that even mean? What am I doing here?"_

" _I'm your power, your inner voice. I am not a person, but I am here to inform you of the dangers that lie ahead." The shadow's voice was steady, but mimicked her own. "What you just saw was a vampire, feeding of human blood. They take human form, but they have a monster deep down.'_

 _Fayre gulped. "And Vicki.. Is she dead?"_

" _The event you saw has yet to happen, you had a premonition. It's one of the unique gifts your kind has. This will not be the last one, and they are to inform you of what is to come to protect you and those around you. It is your choice to do so."_

 _She already knew she wanted no part of it. "My kind? What am I?"_

" _All in due time, child. More will be revealed. You do not get to choose when to use your gift." This didn't work with fayre, she needed answers now._

" _How do I kill a vampire? What was his name?" If she had any luck as to stop Vicki Donovan from dying, she knew it wasn't something she could ignore._

" _A vampire's death comes from a wooden stake. Though there is an herb by the name of Vervain that severely weakens their kind. There is only one person in Mystic Falls who covets this herb. Find him, he will be in close relations with the vampire, though not an enemy of you." A loud knocking noise rang in Fayre's ears, though she couldn't find the source of it. The blackness started to fade back to the light that engulfed her bedroom._

" _Wait! I need to know more!" Fayre frantically shouted to get her power to come back. If she wasn't human.. Then what did that make her?_

"Wait!" Coming back to reality, Fayre looked around her room where she sat on her bedroom floor. She wasn't in the woods, she wasn't talking to herself or the power that was supposedly within her. She was safe, at home. Maybe she was asleep on the floor and that had to all just have been a dream, right? The acts of her overimagining? Yes, that was it. It wasn't real and Fayre decided that maybe she should start writing horror stories.

The knocking at her door continued, but before she could respond Elena opened the door without permission and entered, "Hey sorry for barging in but I heard banging.. Are you okay? There's glass on the floor." There was a concerned look that plagued Elena's features.

"I'm fine Elena.. I must've slipped and grabbed onto my picture frame when I fell."

Elena accepted her answer, and Fayre didn't have a better answer than that one so she was grateful. Elena moved over to the light switch and flicked it back and forth with no result. "You're light bulb must have gone out."

Fayre swiftly got up and moved towards her closet, not really acknowledging Elena's comment or her eyes wandering to Fayre's figure. Elena frowned, deterred by her sisters lack of response towards her. "Fayre.. Are you okay though? I know things have been tough lately with mom and dad.. But I'm here for you."

Fayre sighed before turning her body towards Elena. "Dear Elena, how was the weather yesterday in the cemetery with all the chipmunks and squirrels?" Elena winced back knowing her cover was blown. "I'm doing just fine Elena, with mom and dad's passing." She said sharply. "Are you? You're so quick to play the martyr and try to be there for everyone while you stay in the same place and refuse to move on. You try to convince me and Jeremy to move on, say it's better for us, while you refuse to. It's hypocritical, but at least I get all my feelings off my chest instead of facing it alone with my diary surrounded by dead people."

Fayre grabbed her book bag and threw her clothes and makeup in there she planned to wear that day. She would get ready at school. It was obvious that Fayre's mood was not right to deal with Elena that morning. As she went to walk past Elena she glued her eyes to the floor, not daring to look at the hurt expression that was no doubt plastered on her face. "I'll see you at school." Fayre muttered.

Fayre went straight to her locker after getting ready in the women's bathroom. Bonnie and Elena were already there, and Bonnie's smile lit up as soon as she saw her.

"Hey girl! How are you doing? I've missed you." Bonnie wrapped her arms around Fayre tightly and she couldn't deny she missed the Bennet teen also, as she returned her hug. Fayre sensed something, almost a zap as she touched Bonnie but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"I'm doing great, Bon." No, she wasn't. But no need to worry Elena anymore than she already was. Her worriedness would increase if she knew about the ache in Fayre's chest as soon as she walked into her school building. Elena shut her locker tensely, no doubt still upset about this morning's encounter.

Bonnie backed away and started checking out all the students. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach." Bonnie looked at her with disgust. "She looks like a hot- can I still say tranny mess?"

Elena laughed. "No, that's over."

Fayre grinned. "I'm pretty sure you were the only person to ever say that anyway, Bon."

"Ah, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."

Fayre saw Elena briefly wave to Matt Donovan out of the corner of her eye, but Matt ignored her and slammed his locker hard. Fayre couldn't help but roll her eyes. "How does Matt ever intend to win a girl back with his lack of understanding and sympathy?"

Elena frowned. "He's just hurt Fayre. He hates me."

Bonnie replied, "That's not hate. That's, 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'"

Fayre glanced over at Caroline marching towards their small group, with her two goons following behind. She knew Caroline could play the pretty, popular girl but Fayre had always been closer with Care then she was with Bonnie. It was always Elena and Bonnie, Fayre and Caroline.

"Elena. Oh my god." Caroline gripped Elena in a crushing hug. "How are you? It's good to see you. How is she? Is she good." Caroline turned towards the other two girls to ask. Care didn't need to ask Fayre, seeing as they spent their whole summer together, but they rarely saw Elena.

Elena's lip were straight. "Carline, I'm right here. And I'm fine, thank you."

Fayre started to blur out their conversation as she saw the one and only Tyler Lockwood enter the halls. His eyes looked up to meet hers and a pained expression entered his eyes. Fayre kept her face passive as he walked by her but couldn't help the glare that she gave him. She turned her head back to the girls' conversation, not giving Tyler the time of day anymore. He didn't deserve it, not after sleeping with Vicki after he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Fayre thought that he would be different with her, that he truly cared for her and would leave his player persona behind. She was wrong.

"So, I"ll pick you up for the bonfire Friday Fayre?" Fayre smiled and nodded her head, giving Caroline the satisfaction she wanted to leave them and head to class.

Fayre slammed the school's double doors open looking for Jeremy since she knew he just made his way out here. She found him talking to Vicki and she moved closer to them, but stopped as she saw Tyler approach them. He said something to Vicki before turning to her brother and saying, "Hey Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Fayre couldn't help but roll her eyes at the jab.

Jeremy gave Tyler a cocky smile. "Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L of you. Carson Daly fan?" Tyler made as he was about to advance on Jeremy and Fayre stepped over, her glare still plastered on her face directed at him.

"Enough Jeremy." Fayre stopped him. "Lay off my brother Tyler, you won't like what happens if you don't."

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's kid siblings." Vicky fake pouted at Fayre, making her blood boil.

"I know who they are.." Tyler snuck a glance at Fayre. "I'll still kick his ass though." Vicky grabbed Tyler by the collar and started kissing him. Jeremy and Tyler both had to turn their heads, obvious to anyone else how much that simple action hurt them both.

Jeremy and Fayre both made their way back into school and went their separate ways as her vision started to fade in and out again, like how it did this morning. She squeezed the stair banister tightly she tried to fight it, trying her hardest to deny what had happened was real. But as her vision faded it took control over her whole body. She saw Elena follow Jeremy into the men's bathroom after talking with Bonnie. She followed them into the bathroom, and listened as Elena gave Jeremy an earful about doing drugs. She watched as Jeremy got angry and stormed out on her. She hung by as she watched Elena run into an attractive high schooler and stutter as she talked to him. But something was off. The attractive man, who she heard introduce himself as Stefan, gave her the same feeling as the man in the woods. She wanted to cry out as she realized it was because he too was a vampire, he gave off the same aura as the man who bit Vicki.

Fayre came back to, gasping as she kept her eyes shut tight as she tried to catch her breath . When her breathing steadied she reopened her eyes. She wanted to scream out, to cry, but she remained calm. Fayre couldn't deny what was happening now, she couldn't deny, this power or whatever it was, because an active imagination didn't stop her on the stairwell and make her body react this way. Fayre wasn't stupid, and she knew what happened this morning was on all accounts true. But she didn't know what to do with this information.

The young girl made her way back out into the hallway and saw Elena and Bonnie, making a beeline for them. They were staring into the admissions office and as she got closer she saw it was a teenage boy, or the back of him. Elena dismissed herself, and Fayre could tell she was running towards Jeremy who was making his way into the men's bathroom. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she realized it was her premonition coming true. The man from the office made his way out and Fayre instantly froze as she got that weird vibe from him, and assumed this was Stefan Salvatore. Who also sucked people dry of their blood and their lives. A vampire. She saw him run into Elena, but noticed that it looked intentional on his half. Having enough of a hassle for one day, Fayre decided to ditch school the other half of the day. She felt fearful, and wanted nothing more than to sleep off this hectic day.

 **A/N: So this is the first part of the first chapter of my story for The Vampire Diaries! I split it into two parts because it was super long. I might skip over unimportant chapter in the season that have no plot for Fayre. For the first two seasons it'll be a Tyler/OC story but their relationship won't be that important. When the Originals come in, it'll turn into a Klaus/OC story, which is what I intend all along, too bad he doesn't come in until the end of Season 2 though :/. School starts soon, so I'll update as frequently as possible!**


	2. Pilot: Part 2

**A/N: So warnings, there is swearing and lemons in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

Jeremy and Fayre both decided they needed out of the house, so they decided to shoot some pool at the Grill to ease their minds. After beating Jeremy at all three rounds, they both agreed to eat some food and chill for awhile. Jeremy's eyes followed Vicki's form as she moved to walk past their table. "Hey, Vick."

"Working." She didn't even look at Jeremy. Fayre's blood boiled every time she thought of how Vicki was breaking Jeremy's heart, especially with Tyler with all people. Fayre didn't understand what people saw in Vicki Donovan. She was a no good, washed up whore who had nothing going for her, and Fayre had to watch as two people she cared about chased her to the ends of the Earth. As Vicki walked away from the Jock's table, Jeremy out of nowhere suddenly got up and made his way over to where Vicki was woking. Fayre sighed, but there was no use in stopping him. Not wanting to be alone, she made her way for the door and walked out into the cool night.

The door to the grill opened behind her and Fayre had to squint to realize it was Tyler heading towards her. She crossed her arms over her chest to look meaner, but also to help ward off the coldness she felt.

Tyler stopped right in front of her with both his hands in his front packets and let out a deep breath. "Hey.. can we talk?"

Fayre glared at him. "As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing to talk about." Fayre tried to walk past him but his hands gripped her arm, keeping her in place. She tried to get out of his stone like grip, but to no avail. The wind whipped her hair around her and she used her hands to bush her bangs out of her face.

"There's much for us to talk about. But first, I just want to apologize. I know I hurt you, with what I did with Vicki. I have no excuses. But I do care about you, and I do want to be with you. Please, forgive me." Fayre let out a harsh breath. But she knew as Vicki was around, she could never be with Tyler. Every time she looked at the girl the hurt rose to the surface of her skin, and she couldn't get over it.

"If you want to be with me Tyler…" She started, Tyler's eyes filled with hope. ".. then you should've never left me for Vicki Donovan." Fayre whispered in his ears, taking him by surprise. In his moment of shock, she ripped her hand away from him and headed back into the Grill.

In the Grill, she found Caroline, Bonnie and Elena grilling Stefan Salvatore. He made her skin crawl, but she went over to the girls anyway. She pulled up a chair, and sat with them and listened to their conversation. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." His hand shot out to shake with hers, and it took her a minute for Fayre to realise he was talking to her. She hesitantly shook his hand, and replied, "I'm Fayre Gilbert. Elena's sister." He politely shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Parents?" Bonnie resumed their earlier conversation.

"My parents passed away." Was Stefan's short reply.

"I'm sorry." Elena said sincerely, no doubt reliving their own parents death. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

At this, Fayre glanced up at him. "Your uncle, at the Salvatore boarding house?" She couldn't believe she didn't think of this before, everyone knew who Zach Salvatore, living at the Salvatore Boarding house. But he was human? Zach must be the person who holds the herb Vervain, from Fayre's first premonition. He was related to Stefan, but she knew he was also someone she could trust. Stefan just nodded to her. "I'm sorry.. I have to go." She scooted her chair back which made a loud screeching noise. As she made her way out, Fayre could hear Caroline start talking to Stefan about the bonfire party tomorrow.

Fayre showed up at the party with a black laced low cut dress, accompanied by flats since she was in the woods. No, she didn't have to get so dressed up but apart of her wanted to show Tyler what he was missing. She was surrounded by a group of her friends who she enjoyed, to an extent, with a her hands wrapped around a beer. She was already slightly buzzed but that was the point. Maybe she would find a cute enough guy who could take her mind off Tyler for awhile.

Fayre laughed a joke her friend made before she saw Vicki Donovan, and her mind flashed to the premonition she had. Her face fell as she realized that it took place at a bonfire, with Vicki Donovan being the victim. But in her heart of hearts, Fayre tried to find it in herself to care about Vicki. She didn't, and her heart wanted her revenge, but she didn't know if she could just let her die. But Fayre had no protection, she didn't know how to use these powers she possessed, she flung a picture around the room once and hasn't done it since. Maybe, Fayre should just let it go. Why mess with fate, right? But her heart still twinged at letting an innocent die, no matter now not innocent Vicki actually was. It didn't warrant a death sentence.

Fayre excused herself and walked away to get another beer. Her buzz was getting stronger. She made her way into the woods, wanting to be alone for awhile, noting that she was safe until Tyler and Vicki made their way into the woods. She leaned against the tree, trying to calm her ragged breathing when she sensed someone behind her. She went to turn around and start screaming, only to come up short when she saw it was only Tyler. Fayre placed her hand over her heart and breathed slowly. "Tyler.. What are you doing here?"

Tyler's eyes were bloodshot and he staggered a bit, Fayre could tell he was drunk off his ass. Tyler said nothing, but the next thing she knew Tyler was suddenly in front of her. Before she could fall backwards, he shot his hands out to her shoulders to steady her. Fayre could feel her skin tingle from the slightest bit he was touching her. "I'm sorry I.. you just looked so beautiful tonight."

Tyler's words threatened to stop her heart, but she couldn't forget all the hurt he had caused her too. "Tyler you should go back to the party.. You're drunk." Fayre went to pull away but Tyler twisted her around so she was facing him. Fayre stared into his eyes and she could faintly notice Tyler's lips moving closer to hers but she was frozen. Suddenly, Tyler crashed his lips onto Fayre's, hard. Fayre's mind went blank as she kissed him back, forgetting about him and Vicki, which at the moment didn't matter to her.

Tyler moved them backwards until Fayre's back hit the tree. Tyler's lips turned rough against hers making her nether regions tingle. Fayre couldn't deny the passion she was feeling. "Jump." Tyler muttered against her lips and she complied, wrapping her legs against his waist.

Tyler's lips left her momentarily so they could both catch their breaths, but quickly attached his lips to her neck. He sucked at her neck until he found her sweet spot, causing her to let out an involuntary moan. Tyler stopped suddenly causing Fayre to protest. "Fuck Fayre, the things you do to me.."

But the heat in her groin was becoming too much to handle, so she took matters into her own hands. Fayre juttered her hips forward to meet his, rubbing her sensitive spot against him. She could feel his member grow until she felt it poking her, which only made her grind down harder. Fayre and Tyler both let out loud groans at the same time as the friction increased and Fayre moved her hips faster.

"Thank god you wore a dress." Tyler said, as his hands shot down under them. Fayre had a moment of doubt as she heard the party in the distance and remembered Vicki.. But she lost her train of thought as Tyler's hand came into contact with her folds and started rubbing. Moans left Fayre as he rubbed her clit through her underwear, increasing his pace. He moved her panties to the side and added a finger to her slick, pumping it in and out. Fayre knew she was getting close, and the pleasure only increased when he reached his thumb up to attach it to her clit once again voraciously.

A knot formed in Fayre's stomach and before she knew it it exploded. "Oh god, Tyler…" she moaned as Tyler continued moving his finger in and out of her roughly as she came.

"Tyler? You out there?" A voice sounded from behind them. Tyler removed his fingers from her quickly and dropped Fayre from his waist, she had to hold onto the tree for support so she wouldn't fall.

"What the hell Tyler.." Fayre muttered and he looked at her with apologetic eyes.

The person who spoke made their away from around the tree, exposing themselves as Vicki Donovan. "Tyler? Fayre? What are you two doing out here together?" Vicki questioned. Fayre adjusted her dress and looked to Tyler, expecting him to tell her to go away, or to do anything.

"We were just talking." Tyler rushed out. "Fayre was yelling at me for going after Jeremy.."

Fayre frowned, but didn't say anything. If Tyler was going to go right back to Vicki after that just happened then she didn't want the humiliation of Vicki knowing Tyler fingered her against a tree in the woods. "Well come on baby, I don't want you around her." Vicki made to move to grab Tyler's hands, but Fayre's mind snapped, and the next thing she knew there was a deep cut on Vicki's arm from where Fayre was glaring hard at. Vicki gasped. When Fayre came to her senses, she knew it was her that caused this.

Wanting to get out of their, Fayre started backing up. "Ya know what Vicki? You can have Tyler. But you'll never be more than a piece of ass to him. I should know." She spat out. I'll stand by the sidelines and watch you get treated like the whore you are." She sucked in a harsh breath. "The both of you stay away from my brother, if not I'll make both your lives a living hell." She directed her next words towards Tyler. "And you, stay away from me. I don't ever want to see you again."

Fayre noticed the hurt in Tyler's eyes but disregarded it. He caused his own pain, if he would've chosen her over Vicki none of them would be having this problem. "See ya around." She muttered sarcastically before heading back to the party.

Fayre hung around the party for a while longer despite how bad she wanted to leave because of the ache in her chest. She put on a happy face though and laughed with her friends and consumed a heavy amount of alcohol.

She noticed Elena and Stefan talking. Fayre wanted to rip Elena away from him by her hair, but instinct told her Stefan wasn't the vampire she had to fear, that he was trustable. It was the man who attacked Vicki in her vision. Vicki! In her vision talking to the dark haired man, she said boyfriend had left her in the woods, and that's where Tyler and Vicki had been for a long time now. She needed to find them, now.

Fayre hurried to Elena and Stefan frantically. "Elena! I need your help.." Fayre stopped once she was interrupted. "Oh my god, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena shouted.

"What is it?" Stefan asked worriedly. Fayre's eyes drifted towards Jeremy stumbling around and ignored Elena talking. "...Excuse me." She heard Elena say to Stefan and followed Jeremy into the woods. Fayre followed behind her, albeit stumbling which didn't go unnoticed by Elena, but she had more to worry about at the moment.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena asked.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy yelled at her.

"Yeah? Well too bad." Fayre's heart beat quickened as Jeremy suddenly tripped, over Vicki's body.

"Vicki? No. Oh my god, it's Vicki!"

Fayre's hand went over her mouth as she saw all the blood, and Vicki's body lying limp on the forest floor. "Oh my god." Elena exclaimed, shocked. Fayre looked up and saw the dark haired man looking at her curiously, before he smirked and waved, dashing off into the night.

Later on after they had gotten help, Fayre went home to hopefully get a good night's rest, which was unlikely. As she got ready for bed, Fayre gasped as her vision started to fade and there was that familiar pull on her mind.

As the darkness faded into someone else's room, Fayre watched as she saw Stefan in what looked like a bedroom. She could only assume this was the Salvatore Boarding house. But what wasn't strange is that she saw Stefan drinking, no. No it was the dark haired man that appeared behind him, claiming to be his brother. The dark haired man, who kept attacking people, was Stefan's brother? Oh god, this just got worse and worse. Fayre watched as the man, named Damon got shoved out a window by Stefan, and they argued out on the pavement.

When Fayre's vision faded, she knew that things would never be the same in her small town life.

 **A/N: Second part! Publishing them both at the same time :)**


End file.
